The Evil Inside
by wiccancharmedsisters
Summary: Piper and Phoebe get kidnapped by a Darklighter and Warlock and are forced to carry their Evil spawns. While Leo, Cole, and Paige try to save them. R&R Plz!
1. Default Chapter

~Charmed~  
  
Disclaimer: We, Holly and Lizzie, do not own Charmed nor any of the characters.  
  
Couples:  
  
Piper&Leo Piper is two months pregnant  
  
Phoebe&Cole  
  
Paige&Caleb They have a daughter, Hailey Alexandra- two years old  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Paige walked into the kitchen with Hailey in her arms.  
  
Paige: Okay, were on our way to Hawaii!!!  
  
Phoebe looked at Paige.  
  
Phoebe: You mean, you, Caleb, and my niece.  
  
Paige nodded. Piper walked into the kitchen.  
  
Piper: What are you two googers up to?  
  
Paige: I'm getting ready for my honeymoon!  
  
Phoebe: Paige, I've only been with Cole two years and were not getting married....again. You've been with Caleb only a year and three months.  
  
Paige: Well Caleb and I are madly in love.  
  
Phoebe: Piper, slap some sense into her.  
  
Piper was just spaced out.  
  
Piper's thoughts: I wonder what Leo is doing? When will I wash my car?  
  
Phoebe: Piper?!  
  
Hailey looked around and saw Piper staring at the ceiling. She throws her rattle at Piper, making her come back to reality.  
  
Piper: Ow! Paige, get your daughter! I was thinking just now!  
  
Paige took Hailey into the other room and put her in the playpen while trying to get her to quiet down. Phoebe refocused on Piper.  
  
Phoebe: Piper, what the hell is your problem? You love that little girl!  
  
Piper: Yeah well, that hurt. Besides, I didn't do anything.  
  
Phoebe: She was just trying to get your attention!  
  
Piper: I'm never gonna win am I?  
  
Piper walked up to her room angry.  
  
Phoebe: Okay. I'm guessing hormones.  
  
Phoebe stands there for a minute when Cole shimmers in behind her, she does not realize it. He comes behind her and hugs from behind. He kisses her neck causing her to giggle and smile.  
  
Phoebe: Hi Cole.  
  
Paige walks in.  
  
Paige: Oh, sorry.  
  
Paige covers her eyes. Leo orbs in so Cole stopped kissing Phoebe's neck.  
  
Leo: Where is Piper?  
  
Phoebe shrugs.  
  
Leo: Does anyone know where she is?  
  
Everybody shakes their head.  
  
Phoebe: No, sorry. She got mad and stormed off.  
  
Caleb walks in with Hailey.  
  
Caleb: Paige, were going to miss our flight.  
  
Paige: Okay. I'll see you guys Saturday.  
  
Paige, Caleb, and Hailey leave.  
  
Leo made a worried face.  
  
Leo: Piper, she's in trouble.  
  
Leo orbed upstairs.  
  
Leo: Piper!  
  
Piper: Leo!  
  
Piper was pulled into a black colored vortex before Leo could save her. Cole ran upstairs.  
  
Cole: Phoebe's just been pulled in a vortex!  
  
Leo: So has Piper!  
  
The black vortex closed up.  
  
Leo: Let me see if I can sense them.  
  
Leo trys to sense them but can't.  
  
Leo: I can't sense the girls.  
  
Cole: They must be in the underworld.  
  
Leo: Damnitt! What are we gonna do, Cole?!  
  
The Seer flashes in.  
  
The Seer: Be gone!  
  
A blue orb comes out of Leo's body and a red orb comes out of Cole's body.  
  
Cole: She's taking our powers!  
  
Leo: She took our powers?! Bitch! Where is my wife?!?!  
  
Leo was pissed. The Seer was up to something.  
  
The Seer: Don't worry. Piper and Phoebe will soon be dead. Unless, you choose. Piper or Phoebe.  
  
Leo: We won't choose!  
  
Cole: I'm not gonna choose Phoebe, just because I'm in love with her.  
  
The Seer: Don't worry, you can't choose. They will both die.  
  
The Seer flashes out.  
  
{~_~}  
  
Thats the end of chapter one! Did u guys like it? TBC??? Hey our other pen names are EvilPiper421 (Holly) and Wiccan-Princess (Lizzie). Hope you like it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own Charmed.  
  
In the Underworld  
  
Piper and Phoebe were both in separated cages. They were both knocked out. Phoebe woke up and looked around.  
  
Phoebe: Piper!?  
  
Phoebe picked up a stick from the ground and threw it at Piper's cage waking her up.  
  
Piper: Ow, ow, ow!   
  
She leaned up and she was hurting. She looked around.  
  
Piper: Oh my god. Don't tell me we are you know where.   
  
She was kind of scared to be honest. Phoebe nodded scared.  
  
Phoebe: I'm scared too, Piper.  
  
Phoebe put her hand next to Piper's hand. Piper grabs her hand.  
  
Phoebe: I love you.  
  
Piper: I love you, too. I'm so scared, Phoebe, oh my god! What if they killed my baby!? What if they killed Leo?!  
  
Phoebe put her hand on Piper's stomach and pressed gently.  
  
Phoebe: Don't worry, your baby is still alive.  
  
Piper put her hand on top of Phoebe's hand on her stomach.  
  
Piper: I'm so scared. I don't know what were going to do.  
  
The Seer flashed in with a darklighter named Devon and a warlock named Eros.  
  
Eros: So these are infamous Charmed Ones. I want this pretty one.  
  
Eros points at Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe: NO!  
  
Devon: Then I'll guess I'll have this one.  
  
He points at Piper.  
  
Piper: You can never have me!  
  
She shouted pure hatred. He laughed at her.  
  
Devon: Oh I shall and you will carry my spawn.  
  
Phoebe: Were doing what?  
  
Piper: Never! Besides I'm already carrying a Whitelighter child!  
  
A knife appeared in Devon's hands. He stabbed Piper in the stomach. She screams in pain while Phoebe watches in horror.  
  
Piper: Ahhhhhhhhh!  
  
She screamed in pain and blood goes everywhere. Piper passed out because of the pain in her stomach.  
  
Phoebe: No!   
  
Phoebe started crying.  
  
Devon: What shall we do with her Seer? Won't she die along with the child?  
  
The Seer: No.  
  
The Seer walked over to Piper's cage and healed her with Leo's powers. Piper woke up and looked down at her flat stomach.  
  
Piper: What did you do?  
  
The Seer: I did nothing. Forget.  
  
Piper blacked out. Devon walked over to Piper's cage and picked her up in his arms.  
  
Devon: I'm taking this one to my lair. I will do the ritual. She will need her rest for now and after.  
  
Then they turned to black orbs and disappeared.  
  
Phoebe: You dumb bitch!  
  
Phoebe tried to get out of the cage .  
  
Phoebe: Whenever I get out of here, I'm going to beat the crap out of you and if you hurt my boyfriend or any of my family members, you'll be dealing with me!  
  
The Seer flashed out and Eros walked up to Phoebe's cage.  
  
Phoebe: I hope you know, I'm with a demon and he will kill you if you do anything to me.  
  
Okay that's the end of Chapter 2 please review and we will update soon. Sorry about that long wait. 


End file.
